blue frosting
by renacorn
Summary: Liz is in love with her friend bridget, one night they have a sleepover and what happened will change there friendship forever
1. Chapter 1

blue frosting part 1

Liz looked up at her sealing fan as it spun round and round. She was laying down on her bed with her head at the foot of her bed and her feet where her head should be. Her mind in a far off place as she thought about countless seemingly useless things.  
Her phone buzzed and lit up, she sat up with a loud grunt at the unwanted effort. She grabbed the phone and her face lit up as she read the text.

Bridget; " hey, whats up? :) "

Liz could feel her heart skip a beat as she read the text and almost simultaneously replayed.

Liz ; "Hey! Nothing really, just laying in bed :P"

she hit send and waited with batted breath for her response.  
"BUZZZ"  
her phone sounded like a demonic bee, but she couldn't care less. She grabbed it and read it as fast as she could./p

Bridget; "yeah I know how ya feel. I just got out of the shower so brb. got to get dressed."brbr  
Liz; "k"

she set her phone down and blushed as the image of a dripping wet Bridget came to mind. She sighed and lye back down on her bed.

"BUZZZ"  
her phone went off, snapping Liz out of her day dream.

Bridget; " I'm back! Hey are you going to the party tomorrow?"

Liz; "well yeah I am! Why?"

Bridget; "well do you want to car pool? We could even have a sleepover tonight and go together tomorrow?"

Liz thought her heart was about to explode with excitement. She couldn't reply fast enough

Liz; "yeah! that sounds awesome! When should I come over?"

Bridget; "how about an hr?"

Liz; "k! See you then."

Liz got up and started to pack for the night ahead of her. She picked out the sweat shirt that Bridget always complimented her in without fail. She put it on over her black laced bra. She slipped on a matching pair of panties and some pajama shorts.

Liz knocked on the door, Bridget came and open it. Then she wrapped her arms around Liz with such gusto she almost chocked her. "Hi!" Hanna said, her arms still around Liz's neck. "Hi" Liz said with a smile on her face as the smell of Bridget's shampoo filled her nose. "its so good to see you!" Liz said as she slowly pulled back from the girl and picked her bag back up. Smiling as she swung her backpack over her shoulder once again. "shall we go in?" "yeah sure" Bridget said as she opened the door wider to let the dirty blond enter. "you can set your stuff in my room" Liz responded with a nod and a smile.  
Putting her bag on the floor next to Bridges drum set, Liz looked around her room. "you redecorated" Liz said, continuing to look around. "yeah, it was time for a change."  
her room was a soothing cream color. She had posters and pictures hanging from every wall,There was a wide window on the far wall that had a window seat under it with a few decorative pillow's sitting on top. Her bed was a queen size with sateen sheets. it was covered in papers and a few odd stuffed animals here and there. "sorry for the mess" the long haired blond said as she scrambled to clear the papers off her bed. "no no! Haha you should see my room." Bridget let out a little laugh as she finished stuffing the last of her papers into her backpack.

"i cant believe your graduating already." Bridget said as she took a bite of pizza. " I know right? It feels like just yesterday I was a soft-more welcoming a little freshmen" as she said this Liz nugged Bridget with her elbow and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
Liz took a bite of pizza and looked at the beautiful girl in front of her. Bridget was scrolling through her phone and chewing a rather large bite of pizza. Liz had had a crush on Bridget for almost 2 years now. She was short in stature with wavy almost curly blond hair that went down to her lower back. But the most breath taking thing about the girl were her eyes. Beautiful emerald orbs with tints of copper and deep deep blue. They almost looked like a picture from the Hubble space craft. looking into her eyes, you were trance-ported into another dimension. As if there were no troubles on earth. She could look into those eyes forever.  
Liz noticed that Bridget had a little pizza sauce on the corner of her mouth. Liz, without thinking, stretched out her hand and gently wiped the sauce fro her face. Bridget looked at Liz as she did this, her breath hitched as the girls finger gently caressed her face as she wiped her mouth clean.  
"Uh um-mm so the party tomorrow!" Bridget said as she turned her face away to hide the fact that she was blushing. "yeah?" Liz said as she tried to calm her fast beating heart.  
"i was thinking we could leave around 1:30? after all you cant be late to your own class graduation party." as she said this she looked back up to meet the Liz's dangerously blue eyes. "yeah that's true." Liz blinked slowly as she held the girls long gaze. "sounds good to me" with a smile she set her plate on the night stand.

"okay, truth or dare?" Liz said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "truth!" she said, meeting the girls gaze with one of determination. " hmm" the blue eyed girl thought for a second then replayed with a smirk. "okay but you have to tell the truth, okay?" "fine, what?" Bridget said with a hint of fear in her voice. "have you ever had a crush on a girl?" Bridget was not prepared for a question like that at all. Of course she couldn't tell the truth, that yes she has had a crush on a girl. And she still does have one, On Liz.  
"well yeah….. I mean who hasn't right?" Bridget was looking down at her twittling thumbs to try to hide how imberised she was. "yeah I have too I guess" Liz said changing the spotlight onto her. Bridget's head shot up in shock and hope at hearing that from the fair skinned girl across from her. " so its your turn, truth or dare?" "dare!" liz said, ready to take whatever the blond dished out to her. " okay…..um … oh! Stand on the bed on your tip toes and say { oh what a pretty ballerina I am!} 3 times without laughing!" Bridget was already in a fit of giggles at the mere idea of Liz doing such a thing. "okay haha ill do it" Liz stood up onto the bed and looked down at the giggling girl under her. "ready?" Liz said as she smiled. "yup. Whenever you are."  
Liz took a deep breath and shook her head, she stood up on her tip toes and said "OH WHAT A PRITTY BALARINA I AM….OH WHAT A PRITTY BALARINA I AM!" Bridget had completely lost herself. She had fallen on her back laughing so hard she could barely breath. Liz lost her composer too at the sight of her friend go hysterical. On top of that Bridget was laughing so hard she was shaking the bed. Liz lost her balance and fell on top of Bridget who almost immediately stopped laughing. Bridget was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows behind her. Liz had fallen onto Bridget so that her knee was right above the girls crotch. Her arms were braced on either side of Bridget's head. Her eyes meet the green eyed girls. The both of them inches apart. Silence filled the room as both girls searched each-others eyes.  
Liz looked deep into Bridget wonderful eyes and saw fear, trust and.. lust.  
She closed her eyes and leaned in to Bridget. There lips made long awaited contact as Bridget closed her eyes. (Her lips are so worm) Bridget thought to herself. Liz moved closer to Bridget to deepen the kiss. As she did, Bridget let out a small moan into Liz's mouth. Bridget lifted her hand and in-tangled her fingers into Liz's hair as she kissed her back passionately.

"RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG" "RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG"

Liz's phone rang loudly. Liz snapped back into reality and pulled away from the kiss. Liz answered her phone slightly out of breath. "yes. Hello who is this?" Liz said in an impatient voice. "oh hi. Yeah ill be there. Around 1:45 yeah you too. And hey don't call so late, its like midnight. Yeah, bye" Liz brought the phone down from her ear and hit the 'end call' button. By now Bridget had sat up on her bed and adjusted her cloths to look normal again. She was blushing a bright pink. She felt so awkward knowing what they had just done. "wh… who was that?" clearing her throat after she spoke. "hmm? oh.. it was just Matt confirming what time I'll be there tomorrow." Liz set her phone down on the bed and turned to face Bridget "Bridget I-" "Hey don't you think its getting kinda late?" Bridget said cutting off Liz mid-sentence. "yeah I guess…" Liz said caching the drift that Bridget didn't want to talk about what just happened between them. "lets get some sleep okay?" "yeah okay…umm Bridget? Is it okay if I sleep on the couch tonight? I think that would be better for my back… ya know." Liz didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable that she already was. "yeah that's fine. Do you know where the spare pillows and stuff are?" "yeah I know. Well goodnight." Liz turned and grabbed her backpack. "good night Liz". Liz walked out of her room and down the stairs of the silent house and plopped her bag on the couch.

please let me know what you thought! any feedback is welcome!  
thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**blue frosting part 2**

nither girl got much sleep that night. _Liz_ spent the night staring at the cealing and replaying that wonderful moment over and over in her head. "did i make a mistake? Why the hell did i do that?! That was so stupid. I ruined our friendship. She probibly hates me now." "but.. she seemed into it. She deffinetly kissed me back, could she possibly like me back? no, dont be an idot liz." she stayed up till 5:26am until she passed out.

Briddget on the other hand spent the night with a big smile on her face. "is this real? did that just happen?!" she fell blissfully into a deep sleep sometime past 3:00am.

Liz awoak to bridget shaking her sholder to jossle the girl awake. "mmmmmmektegbku whaaat" liz said, comming out of her groggy state. "haha morning sleepy head, its past 12.00pm" bridget said smiling down at the messy haired dirty blond. "okay okay im up." as liz said this she looked around "hey wheres your family?" "oh, mom is out all day running errinds and my dad is at work" " what about jimmy?" jimmy is bridgets 11 year old brother, tall for his age, with a mop of blond hair on his head and freckels covering his face "jimmy is in his room. We have to watch him till we leave for the party" bridget said as she turned and walked into the kitchen "want some coffee?" "yeah sure" liz said as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddinly the memories of last night fludded her head and she fell back down onto the couch. "are you okay?!" bridget said with worry in her voive as she walked over to liz. "oh.. no im fine. Just got a little dizzy" liz said, her face was pink from blushing at the memories. "okay.." bridget said, going back to making there coffee.

After drinking there coffee and eating a small breakfast (or rather lunch) liz took a shower to get ready for the party.

Bridget sat on her bed, scrooling through tumblr on her phone waiting for liz to be done. Bridget was thinking to herself now, clearly for the first time that day "why did i kiss her?" bridget had convinced herself that she is the one who kissed liz when infact it was the other way around "that was wrong of me. Just because i like her doesnt mean she likes me back... i dont even remember why i did it. It just kinda happened. No wonder liz wanted to sleep on the couch last night. She was probibly weirded out, well im sure she was" bridget threw her phone down on the other side of her bed in anger and fristration. "hey what was that?" liz said as she stood in the doorway. Bridget looked up to see liz in a towel fresh out of the shower with watter still dripping off her hair. "are you okay? Whats wrong?" liz said as she walked over to bridget. "its nothing dont worry" she sid as she avoided eyecontact with liz. "Im going to go get ready, so should you. Or we lill be late" bridget said coldly as she grabbed the cloths she had layed out and walked straight into the bathroom to change. Liz sat on the bed with her mouth slightly open. "she hates me..." liz said under her breath as tears filled her eyes. "i knew it. Why elizabeth... why the hell did you kiss her. You fucked everything up."

she got up and closed the door to get dressed. Tears occashanaly rolled down ger cheak but Liz payed no attention to this, she got dressed and dryed her hair in her towel. She heared a knock on the door "come in" she siad expecting to see bridget. "hey liz" liz looked round not reconising the voice "oh hey jimmy whats up" bridgets brother jummy was leaning in the door frame eating out of a bag of chips wile still being in his pajammas. "nothin much. What time are you guys leaving?" "in about 20min.. why?" liz said lifting her eyebrow at the 11 year old who was now quite obveously looking at liz's chest. "just wondering" said the boy not breaking eye contact with her chest. "okay jimmy. Shuldnt you be playing video games or something?" bridget said to her brother. Jimmy emeetly turned around to see his big sister with her arms crossed staring him down. "yeah... sure..." he said trying to act cool as he walked back into his room at a slightly fast pace. "sorry about that" bridget said as she walked into her soom and shut the door behing her. "no need to apologise for him haha" liz said trying herself not to stare at bridget. Bridget was wairing a star wars tee shirt and black skinny jeans. "wow you look great" "come on liz no need to joke. Its just a party there is no reson to dress up" "i wasnt joaking.. i think you look good.." liz said as she turned away to grab her hairbrush out of her back pack. Bridget blushed and looked at liz, liz was wairing a black tank top with a flanal shirt and jean shorts. "well... you look good too.." the grean eyed girl said. Liz turned to look at bridget and they heald eyecontact for a few seconts not saying a word. "well this is awakword." jimmy said standing in the doorway again. "JIMMY!" bridhet yelled as she ran twords her brother as he laughed and ran back into his room and locked his door so she couldnt get in. "liz was laughing histericly as the 2 of them argued. "Jimmy what have i told you about spying! If my door is shut you do NOT open it without knocking!" jimmy turned on his radeo and started to blast his music so he couldnt hear his sister. "oh just forget it. Ill get you later you little shit.." bridget said as she walked back tho her room where liz was trying to stop laughing. "im sorry" the blond girl said as she sat down on her bed next to liz. "haha no problm. You have to admit that was funny thought" "haha yeah i guess" bridget said as a smile crept back on her face. "you almost ready?".

 **thank for reading :)! im working on part 3/? and i hope you liked my story so far. leave a rever n stuff. thanks!**


End file.
